It's difficult!
by Kumi Usagi
Summary: Kisah Keluarga terpandang bernama Sabaku yang terdiri dari Sabaku Sasori, Sabaku Gaara dan Sabaku Sakura. Terkadang, Sasori kewalahan melihat tingkah Gaara yang jahil dan pemalas, apalagi sifat Sakura yang cengeng, cerewet dan manja. /"Bisa tidak, kalian tak usah teriak-teriak?" ujar Sasori dongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya orang dongkol./ /"Hn, –HATCHI!...ugh."/ /Chapter 5 Updated!
1. Chapter 1

_**Desclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Warning: **__OOC, ide mungkin pasaran, typo, AU._

_**It's difficult! © Kumi Usagi**_

_**Chap 1**_

_**SABAKU GAARA **_menjahili adiknya –Sabaku Sakura-. Lagi.

_**Sasori Pov**_

Hei. Aku Sabaku Sasori, umurku 13 tahun. Aku memiliki dua adik; yang satu bernama Sabaku Gaara yang berumur 9 tahun dan satu lagi Sabaku Sakura yang masih berumur 7 tahun.  
Kami lahir dari keluarga terpandang, dan memiliki otak yang cukup jenius. Namun walaupun umurku masih 13 tahun, aku selalu menjadi orang yang melerai masalah kedua adikku.

_**Cih.**_

Bahkan pelayan-pelayan di rumah _**tidak berhasil**_ mengatasi sifat Sakura yang cengeng, cerewet dan manja dan Gaara yang sifatnya jahil dan pemalas. Tidakkah mereka mengikuti satu saja sifatku!? Aku ini kan rajin, mandiri dan yah mungkin bicara hanya seperlunya -sebut saja talkless atau irit bicara- tapi _**berbeda**_ kasusnya jika sedang melerai kedua adikku. Aku akan menjadi cerewet! Uh, setidaknya bisakah mereka sehari saja membuat keadaan rumah tenang? Setiap hari rumah kami selalu –terlalu- berisik.

Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya di mana orang tua kami. Dan jawabannya adalah mereka bekerja di luar negeri untuk mengurusi bisnis, tapi, setiap 3 bulan sekali mereka pulang dan menghabiskan waktu bersama kami selama seminggu. Kami senang sekali jika bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan _**Okaa -san **_dan_** Otou –san.**_ Tapi—

_**Greb.**_

" –_**!?**_"

"HUAAAA SASORI _**NII -CHAN**_! GAARA _**NII -CHAN **_MUTUSIN KEPALA BARBIE KESAYANGAN SAKURA!" Sakura menangis meraung-raung padaku sembari menarik-narik kaus berwarna hitam -yang sedang kukenakan- dengan sangat kencang. _**Astaga. **_Ya, ya, aku tahu Sakura masih kecil, tapi…, jika dia sudah marah hingga menangis seperti ini…,

_**Glek!**_

Aku pun berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan Sakura -yang cengeng- satu ini. Dan mencoba menenangkannya –_**kalau bisa**_-.

Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Iya, iya, tenang dulu Saku -_**chan**_. Berhenti menarik baju _**nii -chan**_, nanti bisa robek." Ujarku datar.

Sungguh aku paling benci keadaan seperti ini. Membujuknya untuk melepaskan tangannya dari bujuku saja susah, apalagi membujuknya untuk berhenti menangis.

Jika sudah selesai menenangkan adikku yang satu ini, akan ku cekik si Panda Merah itu! Aku yakin sekarang dia sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

_**Normal Pov**_

Pagi yang cerah diiringi dengan burung yang berkicau merdu. Hari ini Hari Senin. Rata-rata orang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Terlihat dari jalanan Tokyo yang ramai dengan pejalan kaki mulai dari pekerja kantoran, mahasiswa hingga anak sekolah dan suara klakson mobil yang nyaring karena terjebak macet. Yah, wajar saja jika sebagian jalanan besar di Tokyo sudah terkena macet diPagi Hari.

Namun jika melihat keadaan sebuah rumah megah keluarga Sabaku di kawasan perumahan _**elite **_ini, sepi sekali. Walaupun penghuni di sana lumayan banyak dengan adanya; 2 orang Supir, 5 orang Pelayan, Seorang koki dan 3 Bocah Sabaku.

Menurut pengamatan para warga –tetangga- di kawasan nan _**elite **_itu, jika diPagi Hari keluarga Sabaku memang lebih sering terlihat damai. _**Yah**_ _**tentu saja**_. Dikarenakan Bocah Sabaku belum terkumpul nyawanya dan setengah nyawanya masih di alam mimpi. Namun jika sudah memasuki jam pulang sekolah, pasti akan terdengar kicauan si Trio Sabaku.

"Nona Sakura, ayo bangun. Anda harus sekolah." Ujar sang pelayan yang bernama Shizune sembari mengguncang-guncangkan gumpalan selimut berbentuk oval.  
_Hooo_. Rupanya Sakura kesal karena tidur nyenyaknya diganggu, sehingga ia makin merapatkan selimut bermotif barbienya sehingga apabila dilihat dari jauh terlihat seperti bola.

Shizune menghela nafas frustasi. Sudah 12 tahun ia bekerja di Keluarga Sabaku dan mengurusi Bocah Sabaku yang susah sekali diatur. Mereka memang hanya paling dekat dengan Shizune dikarenakan dia _**berniat mau mengurus**_, sabar dan baik. Tidak dengan pelayan lain, yang berfikir 'lebih baik mengurus pekerjaan rumah daripada mengurus bocah susah diatur—'

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu kamar Sakura dibanting dengan sangat kencang oleh—

"Shizune!" teriak Gaara sembari menarik-narik seragam maid Shizune.

-seorang bocah berambut merah.

Sekali lagi Shizune menghela nafas.

"Ya? Ada apa, Tuan Muda Gaara?"

"Ao kenapa, sih? Kok tumben dia nggak mau keluar dari kandang?" amuk Gaara karena kesal anjing kesayangannya tidak mau menuruti si bocah berumur 9 tahun ini.

"Mungkin dia lelah karena terlalu lama bermain dengan Nona Muda Sakura, kemarin. Tapi itu hanya asumsi saya, sih." Jawab Shizune.

Setelah diberitahu begitu, Gaara langsung loncat ke tempat tidur adiknya –Sakura-.

"Bangun Sakura!" teriaknya dekat buntalan selimut yang berisi bocah berusia 7 tahun itu.

Akhirnya Sakura bangun sembari mengkucek-kucek matanya dan berkata "Ada apa sih, _**Nii –chan?**_" tanya Sakura dengan tampang _**innocent**_.

"Kemarin, kau apakan Ao sampai dia nggak mau keluar dari kandang hari ini!?" tanya Gaara galak.

"Oh, mungkin Ao kekenyangan. Karena kemarin Sakura kasih Ao biskuit cokelat punya Sakura. Biskuitnya enak lho _**Nii –chan**_ makanya dihabisin sama Ao." Jawabnya panjang lebar dan dengan polos tentu saja.

"_**NA- NANII!?**_" Gaara berteriak kencang.  
"ANJING PASTI NGABISIN MAKANAN YANG MAJIKANNYA KASIH, LAH, SAKURA! GAK MUNGKIN DIA PILIH-PILIH." Teriak Gaara frustasi

Tiba-tiba muncul lagi seorang bocah dengan rambut merah dan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Rapi.

"Apa sih pagi-pagi udah ribut?" tanya Sasori gusar dan menatap kedua adiknya dengan tatapan datar.

"Sakura juga nggak tahu, tiba-tiba Gaara _**nii –chan**_ teriak-teriak di kamar Sakura."

"Itu gara-gara ulahmu, tahu! Masa anjing dikasih makan biskuit! Pantas saja Ao nggak mau keluar dari kandang, mungkin aja dia sekarang lagi sakit perut!" jawab Gaara. Marah.

"Sudah, Tuan Muda. Sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat sedangkan Nona Muda Sakura belum apa-apa. Lebih baik Tuan Muda Sasori dan Gaara turun kebawah, sarapannya sudah siap." Shizune pun mengusir Gaara dan Sasori yang sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dari kamar Sakura.

Gaara pun hanya bisa nurut karena jika ia melanjutkan kemarahannya pada adiknya, ia akan memperlambat adiknya yang memang lambat karena belum mandi. Bisa-bisa dia terlambat ke sekolah.

Namun jika dipikir lagi, Gaara yakin pasti ia akan terlambat ke sekolah. Bayangkan saja, sekolah masuk jam 07.30 tapi sekarang sudah jam 07.15 dan Sakura belum mandi dan sarapan.

'Apalagi si Pinkie itu kan kalau sarapan lamban kayak bangsawan atau versi jeleknya: nenek-nenek yang udah nggak punya gigi. Mengunyahnya lamaaaaa sekali.' Gerutu Gaara dalam benaknya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Dan benar saja, ketiga Bocah Sabaku itu terlambat masuk. Perkiraan Gaara memang tak pernah meleset.

_**Yoorappa Gakuen**_. Sekolah Internasional yang memiliki gaya ala Eropa dan mencakup beberapa unit pengajaran dari yang Dasar, Menengah Pertama, hingga Menengah Atas. Hanya anak orang-orang kaya serta pintar yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Biaya masuknya saja miliaran. Ditambah lagi tes masuk akademik dan non-akademik yang begitu sulit. Sekolah ini juga tidak akan menerima siswa/i yang hanya mengandalkan harta, namun dilihat juga dari sisi kepintarannya. Karena jika bersekolah di sini, pasti akan terjamin masa depannya.

Dengan segenap kekuatan, mereka berlari menuju gerbang besar bercat putih yang hampir tertutup.

Dan….., mereka pun berhasil melewatinya. Walaupun mendapat _**deathglare **_dari si _**security **_penjaga gerbang.

_**Tok Tok**_

Sasori perlahan membuka pintu kelasnya. Dan merutuki dirinya karena sudah terlambat.

"_**Excuse me, Sir—"**_

"_**Come too early hm, Mr. Sabaku?" **_sindir salah satu guru yang paling dibenci Sasori.

"_**I'm sorry, Sir. I'll promise to never repeat it." **_Setelah berkata begitu, Sasori pun diperbolehkan duduk.

"Pssstt." bisik teman sekaligus sahabat Sasori yang berambut pirang panjang. Deidara.

Karena merasa terganggu oleh makhluk kuning di sebelahnya yang terus menyenggolnya, Sasori mendelik dan balik berbisik "Apa?" jawabnya datar. Saaangat datar. Bahkan Sasori tidak menoleh. Ia hanya melihat Deidara lewat ekor matanya.

"Tumben kau terlambat. Ada masalah?" tanya si rambut pirang penasaran. Atau jika dikaitkan dengan bahasa gaul, Deidara tuh kepo.

Sasori memutar bola matanya. "Ya. Sakura dan Gaara dalangnya."

Deidara terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabat merahnya. "Sepertinya kedua adikku si Naruto dan Ino akur-akur aja, tuh. Kasihan sekali kau, Kepala Cabai."

Deidara langsung dihadiahi _**deathglare **_mematikan dari Sasori.

TENG TENG TENG

Akhirnya bel pulang pun berbunyi. Dengan gesit, Sasori segera membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas hitam miliknya kemudian keluar dari kelasnya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Karena ia selalu diledek oleh sahabatnya, Deidara. Dan tentu saja sekarang ia sedang _**bad mood**_.

Namun tiba-tiba ada tangan kecil yang menariknya pelan. Sasori pikir itu adalah ulah Sakura, adiknya. Tapi yang dilihatnya malah Konan, teman sekelasnya. Dengan wajah yang menunduk dan terlihat ada sedikit semburat merah dari pipinya, Sasori heran, 'Ada apa sih sama gadis ini?' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sasori –_**kun, **_ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ujarnya dengan suara yang terbilang kecil.

"Hn. Katakan saja sekarang." Balasnya datar.

Kemudian Konan melirik ke kanan, ke kiri dan ke belakang hanya untuk memastikan bahwa di lorong hanya mereka berdua.

"….Daisuki!" cicit Konan.

Sasori membelalakan matanya. 'Apaan sih gadis ini? Kita kan masih di tingkat 2 jhs.'

"Maaf. Aku belum memikirkan hal semacam itu." Jawab Sasori datar dan dingin. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi gadis yang terisak karena ditolak cintanya.

Sasori sih berharap tidak ada yang melihat kejadian barusan, tapi sayang…ternyata ada yang melihatnya dan sedang tersenyum setan.

Ketika Sasori membuka pintu mobil berwarna hitam mewah milik keluarganya, Sakura langsung teriak-teriak.

"_**Nii –chan **_lama sekali, sih! Sakura sama Gaara _**nii –chan **_daritadi nungguin, tahu." Omelnya sembari menggembungkan kedua pipi bakpaunya yang merah karena marah.

"Tau, nih. Yang habis ditembak seharusnya tau waktu, dong! Kami kan _tidak suka menunggu_." Ejek Gaara.

Sasori membelalakan matanya. Lagi. Berfikir 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu!?' Kemudian sebelum membalas ejekan adiknya ia segera memasuki mobil dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"-!? Oi, itu kan kalimatku." Balasnya jengkel. Adiknya yang satu ini memang ingin sekali dicekik, ya.

"Masa bodoh." Balasnya sembari tersenyum setan.

_Hooo. _Rupanya yang melihat –mengintip- pernyataan cinta Konan kepada Sasori tuh Gaara.

Jika diibaratkan di anime, Sasori dan Gaara akan terlihat saling menatap –melotot- dan ada petir menggelegar antara mata Gaara dan Sasori.

"Hueeee! Sasori _**nii –chan **_habis ditembak? Berarti Sasori _**nii –chan**_ terluka, dong?" jerit Sakura dengan pandangan yang berubah menjadi sedih.

_**Sungguh**_. Saking pintarnya Sakura, ia jadi memiliki asumsi bahwa Sasori habis ditembak memakai senjata, seperti pistol misalnya.

"Bukan. Bukan begitu Saku-chan. _**Nii –chan **_ tidak apa-apa, kok." Sasori _**sweatdrop **_melihat adik pink-nya.

"Trus maksudnya gimana?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan berlinang air mata.

Gaara terkekeh, dan melihat pemandangan jalan raya dari jendela mobilnya.

Rasanya Sasori ingin menjitak Gaara saking kesalnya. Tapi tidak bisa karena Sakura sedang merengek meminta penjelasan padanya.

_**Yah**_, tampaknya hari ini Sasori memang sial. Sudah terlambat kesekolah, diledek sahabat dan adiknya, dan Sakura merengek padanya. Astaga. Sudah badmood tambah badmood.

'Lihat saja nanti, heh, Panda Merah. Kau memang kelewat usil.' Gerutu Sasori. Lagi.

Sudah berapa kali ia menggerutu dalam sehari?

_**Gaara PoV**_

'Pfft. Mukanya Sasori udah kayak orang lagi nahan pup. Pasti lagi mikirin sesuatu buat ngebales, deh. Tapi sorry aja Brother, otakku ini jauh lebih cerdik daripada otakmu.' batinku sembari tersenyum licik.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**A/N**_: Hai Minna –chan! :D /tersenyum sumringah.

Ini adalah fanfiksi pertamaku. Harap dimaklumi.

Tadinya aku pikir bakalan jadi reader aja, tapi tiba-tiba ada keinginan untuk menulis di sini! Hehehe.

Maaf kalo banyak –buanget- kekurangan di fanfic ini, aku terima kritik membangun dari para senpai, tapi aku gak terima kalo dikasih flame dengan bahasa yang tentunya rata-rata tidak sopan. Setidaknya, hargai author yang sudah berjam-jam mengetik demi meluncurkan sebuah fanfic.

Terimakasih sudah membaca! ^w^ tunggu kelanjutannya ya gimana kehidupan Keluarga Sabaku!

Author sengaja memberi judul _**It's difficult!**_ soalnya fanfic ini menyeritakan tentang kehidupan Keluarga Sabaku yang nggak pernah tentram, selalu ribut dan lain sebagainya. Dan berusaha untuk membuat Keluarga itu tentram ataupun akur. Tapi, itu ketika mereka masih bocah,sih. Nanti ketika mereka udah mulai dewasa, arti dari judul _**It's difficult!**_ bakalan beda. Itu tentang gimana susahnya saudara melepas kepergian saudaranya. Bukan berarti meninggal lho -_- tapi kayak jadwal yang membuat mereka makin sibuk, dan jarang kumpul bersama trus akhirnya memiliki jalannya masing-masing untuk menggapai cita-cita mereka, dan kemudian ketika umurnya udah mateng mereka mempunyai pasangan sendiri dan menikah. Disitu baru The End of Storynya~

Hehehe.

Mohon direview, ya! Aku pingin liat tanggapan kalian kayak gimana. Semoga tanggapan yang membangun!^^ Review kalian sangat membantu seorang Author Amatiran sepertiku ini! Tapi bukan berarti aku beranggapan Review adalah segalanya, dan ingin agar populer. Sama sekali bukan.  
Paling tidak, beritahu letak kesalahan yang ada di fanfic ini, seperti tanda koma, ejaan, huruf kapital, tanda seru dll :)

Salam Peluk,

Kumi Usagi ~(^.^)~  
~05-06-13~


	2. Chapter 2

'_**Pfft. Mukanya Sasori udah kayak orang lagi nahan pup. Pasti lagi mikirin sesuatu buat ngebales, deh. Tapi sorry aja Brother, otakku ini jauh lebih cerdik daripada otakmu.' batinku sembari tersenyum licik.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Desclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Warning: **__OOC, ide mungkin pasaran, typo, AU._

_**It's difficult! © Kumi Usagi**_

_**Chap 2**_

.

.

_**Duk. Duk. Duk.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terdengar suara bola memantul di sore hari. Ya. Gaara sedang bermain bola basket di lapangan perkarangan rumahnya. Karena terlalu fokus untuk melancarkan _**Three Point**_, ia tidak sadar bahwa Sasori memperhatikannya dari pintu depan.

"Kenapa ngeliatin terus, heh?" tanya Gaara _**to the point.**_

Sasori terkekeh. "Sepertinya kamar dan figure kapalmu bakal hancur. Saku –_**chan **_udah nemuin benda dan tempat strategis sih buat main sama barbienya dalam rangka _**Titanic accident**_." Jawabnya enteng.

Titanic. Kapal. Terbelah dua.

Gaara langsung mematung begitu mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Dengan cekatan ia berlari ke arah di mana Sasori berada dan—

.

.

_**BUAK!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Passing **_yang sempurna jika orang yang menangkap tidak meleng.

_**Yah**_, habis sudah wajah tampan Sasori. Kini mukanya jadi abstrak karena terkena lemparan bola basket dari si Panda Merah yang mengenai tepat di wajahnya.

"Sialan kau, Panda!" teriaknya jengkel. Dan dengan emosi ia melempar bola basket tersebut entah kemana dengan kekuatan penuh.

.

_**BUK. BUAK!**_

_**.**_

Yak. Rupanya ia melempar ke arah tiang yang justru memantul dan mengenai kepalanya. Lagi.

_**Sungguh **_ironis melihatnya.

.

.

Di lain sisi, di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, terdapat 2 pucuk kepala. Yang satu berwarna merah, yang satu lagi berwarna pink.

Si Merah membelalakkan matanya lebar. Terlalu lebar, hingga author rasa, matanya akan copot saking _**speechless**_nya.

Tentu saja ia kaget bukan main, _**wong **_kamarnya basah karena air menggenang di mana-mana dari kamar mandi pribadinya.

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan _**pada **_kamarku!?" bentak Gaara. Marah. Sangat Marah.

Sakura menoleh dan memberikan senyum polosnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh masuk ke kamar _**nii –chan**_?" jawabnya enteng.

"Kau tidak cuma masuk, tapi membuat kamarku menjadi kapal pecah, dan -HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan pada figure kapal _**limited edition**_ku!?"

Sekali lagi. Perkiraan Gaara memang tak pernah meleset. Buktinya kapal kesayangannya sudah terbelah dua. Entah apa yang dilakukan bocah berumur 7 tahun di depannya hingga kapalnya bisa mengenaskan begitu.

Dan terlihat dua barbie berbeda gender dalam keadaan tergeletak dan tengah berpelukan di figure kapal milik Gaara.

Dengan geram dan tanpa basa-basi, Gaara langsung mengambil boneka tersebut kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Err- kalian pasti tahu 'kan apa reaksi Sakura setelahnya?—

.

.

.

"HUAAAAAAA! Gaara _**nii -chan **_jahat! Boneka kesayangan Sakura kenapa dibuang!?" jeritnya dan ditambah dengan tangisan yang terdengar pilu.

Jika diibaratkan lagi dengan anime, mungkin air mata Sakura bagaikan air mancur, dan membuat kamar Gaara yang sudah banjir semakin banjir saja.

Gaara mendelik tajam kearah adiknya. "Salahmu. Kenapa merusak kapal milikku." Ujarnya dingin kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak lupa dengan membanting pintu yang malang.

Di lain sisi, Sasori yang sedaritadi mengintip dari jendela kamar Gaara, mulai mengendap –ngendap menjauh.

_**Biasanya**_,kalau sudah begitu, Sakura akan meneriaki namanya, lalu menangis meraung-raung sambil menceritakan –mengadu- kesalahan Gaara agar dibela oleh-nya, lalu mencengkeram bajunya, lalu–

"SASORI _**NII –CHAN**_! GAARA _**NII –CHAN **_JAHAT! HUWAAA!"

Sasori mengehela nafas. Sebegini mengerikanya kah, memiliki adik yang kelewat cengeng?

.

.

.

.

Gaara yang kesal, akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah sembari membawa bola basketnya ke taman yang dulu hingga sekarang menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Kenapa dibilang tempat favorit? Karena suasana di sana sudah indah, damai pula. Anak-anak seumurannya, sih, jarang kesana dikarenakan rumor yang beredar; bahwa di sana terdapat hantu perempuan yang selalu bermain di sana, akibat sebelumnya mati dikubur hidup-hidup oleh ayahnya.

.

.

_**Astaga. **_Konyol sekali. Bagaimana mungkin ada ayah yang setega itu pada anaknya?

.

.

Ketika Gaara sampai di sana, terlihat seorang gadis kecil berambut panjang sedang bermain ayunan di sana dengan bersenandung kecil.

_**Glek!**_

Seketika Gaara merinding disko, membayangkan muka si gadis yang lebih abstrak dari kakaknya, Sasori.

Namun karena Gaara sudah menginjakkan kakinya di taman ini, ia masa bodoh. Lagipula egonya mengatakan lebih baik ia di sini daripada harus pulang ke rumah.

Gaara pun mulai berjalan mendekati lapangan basket di area taman tersebut. Dan mulai men-_**dribble **_bola basketnya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam ia bermain, ia pun mulai merasa lelah. Dengan peluh yang menemani sekujur tubuhnya, ia pun mengistirahatkan diri dengan duduk di sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

_**Puk!**_

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Gaara pun kaget, dan langsung menoleh ke samping di mana ada seorang gadis manis yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

Gaara menghela nafas. Sepertinya hari ini ia jadi sering kaget. **Ah**_, _tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Ehm, Hinata?" tanya Gaara heran. 'Kenapa dan sejak kapan gadis sepertinya berada di tempat ini? Atau jangan-jangan….., dia yang tadi main ayunan!?' Gaara sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Y –ya?" tanya Hinata gugup.

_**Hyuuga Hinata**_. Ia salah satu dari dua teman baik Gaara yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Sebenarnya agak bingung juga kenapa Hinata yang notabenenya pemalu, gagap, dan jarang bicara bisa berteman dengan Gaara yang jahil, dan irit bicara.

.

.

Err, sebaiknya jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa berteman baik.

.

.

"Terima…kasih?" ujarnya. Atau lebih tepat disebut 'tanya-nya' setelah Gaara menerima air mineral yang Hinata berikan.

Hinata pun merona. "U-uhm, sama-sama." Balasnya kikuk.

Rasanya susana damai seperti ini tidak ingin diganggu gugat, ya. Apalagi jika melihat dua bocah berbeda gender yang sedang duduk berdampingan di bawah pohon sambil memejamkan mata. Tapi sayang moment seperti ini harus dihancurkan oleh—

"_**HOI PANDA**_! KUKIRA KAU KEMANA. CEPAT PULANG!" teriak bocah berusia 13 tahun dan berambut merah –Sasori-.

Gaara seketika langsung membuka matanya, meraih bola basketnya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya yang nyaman. Nakal-nakal begitu, Gaara tetap tahu diri. Jika disuruh demi kepentingannya, ia akan nurut.

_Hooo. _Namun sebelum pergi Gaara mengucapkan sesuatu pada Hinata seperti "Jaa ne, Hinata." Kemudian ia melenggang pergi bersama kakaknya.

Setelah para kepala merah itu hilang dari pandangan si gadis Hyuuga, ia pun tersenyum dan berbisik "Jaa ne, Panda –_**kun**_."

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **_Konbanwa Minna –_**chan**_! :D /nyengir 5 jari.

Sebelumnya aku mau kasih tau tentang pairing di sini. Sebenernya pairingnya bukan GaaSaku. Di sini mungkin ada percikan-percikan sister complex tapi _**pairing sebenarnya **_di sini itu SasuSaku, GaaHina sama SasoKonan. Hehehe.

Dan sebenernya, dari ide awal, aku cuma mau buat Two Shot tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin hoho.

Hm, mungkin entah di chap selanjutnya atau 2 chap lagi, para Sabaku udah mulai beranjak dewasa.

Gomen ne, kalau feelnya kurang terasa, terlalu pendek, alurnya terlalu cepat, atau justru ceritanya melenceng jauh dari judul yang ada, mungkin. /digebuk para readers.

Kumi usahakan chap depan lebih puanjang.

Silahkan review! Aku menerima kritikan dan masukan dari kalian! :D/

Salam Peluk,

Kumi Usagi ~(^.^)~

~06-06-13~


	3. Chapter 3

**_"_****_HOI PANDA_**! KUKIRA KAU KEMANA. CEPAT PULANG!" teriak bocah berusia 13 tahun dan berambut merah –Sasori-.

**_Gaara seketika langsung membuka matanya, meraih bola basketnya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya yang nyaman. Nakal-nakal begitu, Gaara tetap tahu diri. Jika disuruh demi kepentingannya, ia akan nurut._**

_****__Hooo. _**_Namun sebelum pergi Gaara mengucapkan sesuatu pada Hinata seperti "Jaa ne, Hinata." Kemudian ia melenggang pergi bersama kakaknya._**

**_Setelah para kepala merah itu hilang dari pandangan si gadis Hyuuga, ia pun tersenyum dan berbisik "Jaa ne, Panda –_****_kun_**."

**_._**

**_._**

_**Desclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Warning: **__OOC, ide mungkin pasaran, typo, AU._

_**It's difficult! © Kumi Usagi**_

_**Chap 3**_

* * *

.

.

_**Tin Tin!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bunyi suara klakson mobil terdengar hingga ke telinga gadis manis bernama Sakura.

"_**Yay**_! _**Okaa –chan **__dan _**Otou –chan **pulaaaang!" seru gadis berambut pink yang sedang bermain boneka di kamarnya, kemudian langsung berlari ke pintu depan di mana orangtuanya berada.

Terlihat Pria dan Wanita paruh baya yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya, dengan raut wajah lelah.

_**Pluk! Greb!**_

_**Yep**_, si Pinkie langsung meloncat dan memeluk Ibunya. Bagaikan seekor koala yang menempel serta memeluk pohon. Atau versi jeleknya; anak kera yang sedang memeluk erat induknya.

Sang kepala keluarga –Sabaku Hideki- hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul ketika melihat kelakuan putri kecilnya yang sekarang berada di dalam gendongan Istri tercinta.

Sudah tua begitu, ayah dari tiga bocah Sabaku itu masih tampan, Saudara-saudara. Dan sepertinya ketampanannya menurun kepada si Kepala Cabai dan Panda Merah yang sekarang hanya berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum yang simpul pula.

_**Sungguh. **_Apakah anggota keluarga Sabaku tidak pernah tersenyum lebar? Yah mungkin pengecualian untuk si bungsu Sabaku –Sakura- yang_** sedang**_ tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"_**Okaa –chan**_, _**Otou –chan! **_Sakura kangen. Sakura pingin jalan-jalan!" Ujarnya manja sembari menggesek-gesekan pipinya yang tembam pada pundak ibunya –Sabaku Kushina- yang kemudian mengangguk.

"Iya, Sayang. Kita besok akan mengunjungi Villa milik kerabat dekat _**Okaa –san **_dan _**Otou –san**_ yang bernama Uchiha di Yokohama. Lagipula kalian sedang libur musim panas, hm?" Jawab Kushina tenang.

'Uchiha!?' Ulang Sasori dan Gaara dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Ah~ Akhirnya, Keluarga Sabaku dalam keadaan utuh pada hari itu. Namun, tetap saja _**ramai**__. Bahkan tambah ramai karena Kushina mengomeli Gaara yang nakal, Sasori yang _menggunakan peralatan yang _**lumayan **_berbahaya bagi seumurannya untuk membuat eksperimen, dan Sakura yang terus merengek entah karena apa.

_**Kali ini**_,Sasori masa bodoh dengan adik Pink-nya yang sedang berkicau. _**Toh **_ada ibunya yang bisa menangani-nya. -Karena ia sedang bergulat untuk membuat robot, dan tidak mau diganggu gugat-.

.

.

.

"GAARA! BERHENTI! JANGAN BERLARIAN SEPERTI ITU APALAGI MEMBAWA AO KEDALAM. SASORI JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN BENDA-BENDA TAJAM! SAKURA, BERHENTI MENANGIS. Oh Yaampun…," teriak Kushina dari ruang santai keluarga sembari berkacak pinggang.

Shizune yang sedaritadi berada di sebelah Sakura untuk menenangkannya, hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Selalu saja seperti _**ini**_. Baru juga Nyonya dan Tuan Sabaku pulang, tapi keadaan tetap saja –bahkan- tambah berisik.

Keesokan harinya, Keluarga Sabaku tetap saja ribut. Padahal pagi ini begitu cerah, sejuk dan _**seharusnya **_damai. Tapi apa daya, Sakura sudah berkicau.

"SHIZUNE _**–CHAN! **_BONEKA USAMIMI SAKURA KEMANA? HUWEEE, KAN MAU SAKURA BAWA!" rengek Sakura dengan air mata mengalir dan pipi memerah.

Shizune kemudian panik dan mulai mencari boneka usamimi kesayangan Sakura.

.

.

Dan,

Tada~ ternyata ada di kolong tempat tidur Sakura yang berukuran _Queen Size_.

Dengan senyum sumringah, Shizune memberikan boneka kelinci berbulu putih halus dengan ukuran sedang dan pita besar berwarna pink di bokong boneka tersebut kepada Sakura.

"Yay ketemu! _**Ariga -chuu**_ Shizune _**–chan!**_" teriaknya gembira kemudian langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Karena ia tidak mau pipis sebelum menemukan usamimi-nya.

Setelah itu, Shizune langsung ke kamar Tuan Muda Gaara, untuk membangunkannya tentu saja.

"Tuan Muda ayo bangun. Meskipun liburan, anda tidak boleh membiasakan diri bangun siang! Lagipula hari ini anda akan berangkat ke Yokohama, kan?" ujarnya panjang lebar dengan mengguncang-guncangkan makhluk yang mirip dengan Panda.

"Enghh." erang Gaara sambil menggeliat kesal dan semakin merapatkan selimutnya hingga menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Shizune terus berusaha membangunkan si Tuan Pemalas nomor satu di Keluarga Sabaku.

"HAT-CHOO!" terdengar suara bersin dari dalam selimut.

_Hooo. _Rupanya Gaara terserang flu akibat kemarin terlalu lelah bermain dengan anjingnya. Bahkan anjingnya sampai dipeluk-peluk mesra. Astaga.

"Tuan Muda?" tanya Shizune.

Gaara pun menyerah. Kemudian ia memunculkan kepalanya dari balik selimut.

_**Pffftt. **_Rambut berantakan, hidung merah, muka beler, mata sayu—

"Ya. Ya. Aku bangun. Bilang pada_**Okaa –san, **_aku terkena flu ringan. Berikan obat flu yang syrup. Dan _**harus**_ manis, mengerti?" ujarnya panjang lebar.

Shizune mengangguk mengerti. "Baik. Dan Tuan Muda Gaara sebaiknya mandi air hangat yang sudah saya siapkan. Anda hanya terkena flu ringan, kan?"

"Hn." Setelah mengucapkan itu ia langsung berjalan lambat kearah kamar mandinya.

Di sisi lain, Nyonya dan Tuan Sabaku beserta dua anaknya –Sasori dan Sakura- sedang menikmati sarapan dengan…,tenang.

"Uhm, kenapa kita _**harus**_ berlibur di villa milik Uchiha itu?" tanya Sasori datar.

Semua pasang mata di meja makan tersebut melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Memangnya kenapa, Nak?" tanya sang Kepala Keluarga penasaran.

Jeda sebentar. Sasori merutuki dirinya kenapa bertanya hal bodoh.

"_**Harus **_di sana, _**nii -chan**_! Pasti asyik! Apalagi nanti ada Sasuke –_**kun**_! Sakura akan mengajaknya bermain bersama!" si bocah berambut pink tersebut menyelamatkan Sasori dari pertanyaan maut Ayahnya.

Kushina tergelak oleh tawanya yang membahana ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura. Wanita berwajah cantik yang sudah memasuki usia 42 tahun itu bersikap seperti masih kebanyakan remaja.

.

_**Sniff. Sniff.**_

.

Sabaku Gaara datang dengan langkah terseok-seok kearah meja makan. Kemudian menarik salah satu kursi di sebelah kakaknya.

Sasori yang melihat penampilan langka dari si Panda Merah itu berusaha meredam tawanya yang suatu saat bisa meledak kapan saja karena melihat tampang adiknya yang konyol.

Namun, beda dengan Sasori, Sakura justru membulatkan matanya dan penasaran ada apa dengan kakaknya?

"Gaara _**nii –chan **_kenapa? Sakit ya?" tanya Sakura _**to the point.**_

Gaara tidak menggubris pertanyaan adiknya, dan malah mengigit roti panggang lezatnya dengan brutal. Ia _**tahu **_bahwa si Kepala Cabai sedang menertawainya diam-diam.

Si Sabaku bungsu pandangannya berubah menjadi sedih. Kemudian ia perlahan turun dari bangku-nya dan mendekati si Panda.

_Cup. _Dikecupnya pipi Gaara oleh si Sabaku Bungsu.

"Sakura nggak akan ngebiarin keluarga Sakura ada yang sakit! Karena Sakura bercita-cita ingin menjadi dokter spesialis yang hebat! Jadi, Gaara _**nii –chan **_jangan khawatir ya, Gaara _**nii –chan **_pasti sembuh!" Ujarnya panjang lebar dan dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Gaara membelalakkan matanya. Kemudian membalas Sakura hanya dengan dua konsonan seperti 'Hn.' Kemudian terdapat semburat rona tipis menjalar di pipinya.

_**Ah~ **_suasana yang tentram.

Nyonya dan Tuan Sabaku pun hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putri satu-satunya. Kelakuannya memang menggemaskan, ya, daritadi.

Namun—

"HAHAHAHAHAHA.—"

"—Oi Panda, kau bisa merona juga, heh?" tawa Sasori pun meledak. Dan langsung menggoda Gaara habis-habisan.

Gaara langsung menoleh kearah Sasori dan memberikan _**deathglare **_andalannya.

"Apa sih? Ini gara-gara aku sedikit demam, bodoh." cibirnya pedas.

Sasori memutar bola matanya malas. Bisa sekali adiknya mencari alasan dan HEI-baru saja si Panda Merah itu mengatainya bodoh!?

"Mana demam? Hahaha dan jangan mengatai kakakmu bodoh, Panda." Balasnya jengkel.

"Makanya. Berhentilah menggodaku, Kepala Cabai."

Si duo rambut merah ini memang selalu saja saling mengejek. Hingga sekarang Nyonya Sabaku-lah yag kewalahan.

"Sudah,sudah. Lanjutkan saja sarapan kalian. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Ujar Kushina yang langsung dipatuhi ketiga bocah Sabaku tersebut.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Keluarga Sabaku berangkat menuju villa milik Uchiha dengan menggunakan _**Mercedes Benz GL500 **_berwarna hitam.

Suasana di dalam mobil tidaklah sepi. Sakura terus menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesukaannya sepanjang jalan.

Gaara dan Sasori yang berada di kedua sisi Sakura menatap-nya jengkel.  
_**Tentu saja. **_Suara adiknya yang cempreng itu dipuji-puji oleh kedua orang tuanya, yang membuat Sakura semakin menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya dengan volume yang tambah besar.

Sasori tidak sia-sia karena telah membawa _**earphone**_-nya. Langsung saja ia memakainya pada kedua lubang telinganya, kemudian mendengar lagu _**rock**_ kesukaannya dengan volume yang jauh lebih keras.

_**Yah**_, lumayan untuk meredam suara cempreng adiknya.

Gaara hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan tampang bosan. Ingin rasanya ia tidur karena perjalanan masih lumayan jauh dan juga kondisinya yang tidak begitu fit. Tapi apa daya, jika ia menyuruh adiknya yang keras kepala itu untuk berhenti menyanyi, dijamin ia akan segera berkicau.

Setengah jam kemudian Sakura pun berhenti bernyanyi dan tertidur pulas di pundak Gaara.

Gaara menghela nafas frustasi. Ingin rasanya –lagi- untuk mendorong kepala adiknya untukk pindah ke pundak kakaknya –Sasori- yang daritadi tenang-tenang saja. Sedangkan ia sudah jengkel setengah mati.

Otaknya yang jenius mengatakan bahwa ia harus melakukan sebuah strategi untuk merusak ketenangan kakaknya. Ia berfikir, jika ia mendorong kepala adiknya perlahan, kemudian membisikkan nama Sasuke pada telinganya, dijamin seratus persen Sakura akan—

_**TING!**_

Gaara tersenyum setan.

Setelah melakukan aksi jeniusnya. Benar saja, Sakura yang sudah berpindah ke sisi Sasori langsung memeluknya erat.

Seketika Sasori langsung membelalakkan matanya. Ia tadi sempat tertidur rupanya, hingga ia tiba-tiba terbangun dan merasakan 'sesuatu' yang memeluknya dengan sangat, _**sangat **_erat.

Sasori juga langsung menoleh kearah Gaara yang sedang tersenyum setan kearahnya. Dan menghadiahi adiknya sebuah _**deathglare **_andalannya.

.

.

_Hooo. _Sedaritadi Kushina melihat aksi ketiga anaknya dalam diam dari 'kaca spion dalam' dan mulai tersenyum geli.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di villa milik keluarga Uchiha yang tergolong mewah, dengan kurang lebih menempuh perjalanan sekitar 2 jam dari rumah.

"Bangun, Sayang. Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Kushina lembut sembari mencolek ketiga anaknya.

"Hoaamhh." Sakura menguap lebar. Dan seketika langsung membulatkan matanya lebar pula.

"Yay! Kita udah nyampe!" serunya girang dan langsung keluar dari mobil dan senang bukan main saat menatap berbagai macam bunga di area taman villa tersebut.

Sasori perlahan membuka matanya, dan dengan perlahan pula ia keluar dari mobilnya.

Lain dengan Gaara yang langsung menggerutu karena kaget oleh adiknya –Sakura- yang tiba-tiba berteriak kencang.

.

.

Terlihat berbagai mobil mewah berjejer di area parkiran. Mulai dari _**Maybach Landaulet, Audi Q7, Lexus LX 570, Jaguar xf sport **_dan masih_** banyak lagi. **_  
Rupanya tidak hanya keluarga Sabaku saja yang diajak untuk berlibur di Villa megah milik keluarga Uchiha. Ada keluarga Namikaze, Nara, Hyuuga, dan lain-lain.

.

.

"SASUKE-_**KUN!**_" teriak Sakura. Kemudian ia berlari sambil menyeret usamimi dan menghampiri si bocah Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya entah kemana.

Di lain sisi, Gaara sedang mematung melihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang bercanda gurau di sebuah taman di dekat sana. Dengan canggung ia mulai mendekat kearah sana dan—

"Hoi Gaara! Kemari! Tak kusangka kau juga berlibur kesini, _**dattebayo!**_" serunya dengan senyum yang melebihi terangnya matahari.

Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mulai berbaur bersama temannya.

Nah, bagaimana dengan Sasori?

.

.

Err, sekarang ia sedang berdua dengan makhluk kuning di sebuah ruangan yang berisi berbagai macam lukisan.

Kenapa ia bisa berada di situ?

Karena ketika Sasori baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, ia sudah digeret oleh Deidara menuju ruangan tersebut.

Namun diantara moment-moment tersebut, moment Sakura –lah yang paling berisik. Di sebuah taman bermain terlihat 3 pucuk kepala. Yang satu bocah laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna biru donker, kemudian ada dua gadis manis dengan rambut yang satunya pirang yang satu lagi pink.

Dua gadis tersebut sedang bertengkar hebat.

"SASUKE _**–KUN **_MAUNYA MAIN BONEKA, IYA KAN?" serunya marah kepada si pirang.

"SASUKE _**–KUN **_ITU LAKI-LAKI, _**FOREHEAD! **_ DIA MAUNYA MAIN MASAK-MASAKAN SAMA INO!" balasnya tidak mau kalah.

Sasuke hanya memasang wajah _**bete, **_ia tadinya ingin mengajak Sakura dan Ino bermain kejar-kejaran tapi sebelum ia menyelesaikan bicaranya, Sakura sudah memotongnya dan berteriak begitu dan langsung dibalas sengit oleh Ino.

Dengan kesal Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan perang yang berlangsung antara si Pirang dan si Pinkie.

'Apa-apan sih mereka itu? Dasar cewek.' gerutu Sasuke.

Setelah itu, Sakura langsung menyadari jika Sasuke _**–kun**_nya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

_**A/N: **_ Konnichiwa, Minna –chan! :D

Uwaaaa! Kumi salah! *geleng-geleng kepala.*  
Seharusnya chapter sebelumnya _**marga Hinata itu Uchiha**_ . Di sini kumi emang iseng pingin membuat Hinata, Sasuke, dan Konan menjadi satu keluarga dengan marga Uchiha, berhubung rambut mereka yang lumayan mirip xD /digiling para readers. Gomenasai Minna! =A=

_**Yosh! **_Tunggu chapter depan, ya! :D

Salam Peluk,

Kumi Usagi ~(^.^)~

~07-06-13~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Desclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Warning: **__OOC, ide mungkin pasaran, typo, AU._

_**It's difficult! © Kumi Usagi**_

_**Chap 4  
**_

* * *

_**7 tahun kemudian**_

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis manis berusia 14 tahun dengan memakai celana berwarna cokelat dengan panjang ¾ dan _**blouse **_merah polos sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin besar kamarnya. Dan kemudian sempat berfikir 'Heh, aku yang tomboy seperti ini, bisa apa?'

_**Sabaku Sakura**_. Gadis yang dulu sangat imut dan _feminine_ sekarang berubah menjadi gadis tomboy yang terkadang suka marah-marah. Entah apa yang merubahnya hingga menjadi seperti itu, namun sekarang ia sedang bergulat dengan lemari pakaiannya. Sudah satu jam lamanya ia bingung harus memakai gaunyang mana. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Shizune dan mulai mencari gaun yang pas untuk dirinya.

Mengapa Sakura repot-repot ingin memakai gaun? Karena di sekolahnya mengadakan Prom Night berhubung ia sudah kelas 3 Menengah Pertama.

"Nona, saya rasa gaun yang ini cocok." Ujar Shizune dengan mata berbinar.

Ia menyerahkan _**hanger**_-nya pada Sakura. Kemudian Sakura melihat gaun tersebut dengan detail. Sempat terbesit di pikirannya 'Sejak kapan aku punya gaun seperti ini?'

Gaun selutut berwarna merah tua atau _**maroon**_,bahan dari beludru, lengan ketat mencapai sikut, dan dengan kerah yang sedikit terbuka hingga memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

'Sempurna, _**how luxurious!**_' batinnya mantap.

Sakura pun tersenyum gembira. Tidak sia-sia ia memanggil Shizune ke sini. Kalau ia tidak memanggil si pelayan, mungkin Sakura akan membuang banyak waktu dan bisa saja ia tidak pergi sama sekali ke acara Prom Night di sekolahnya. Tapi Sakura harus berpikir dua kali. Ia rela ke acara Prom Night 'kan demi berdansa dengan Sasuke.

Sembari tersenyum simpul, si Pinkie langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Setelah hampir satu menit, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi pribadinya. Shizune tercengang. Nona Muda-nya terlihat cantik sekali.

Dengan wajah merona, Sakura berjalan menuju meja riasnya. "Uhm, Shizune -_**san**_? Bisa bantu aku? Aku.., err—" perkataan Sakura dipotong oleh gumaman antusias dari sang pelayan.

"Tentu saja!" balas Shizune senang.

Setelah selesai merias wajah Sakura dengan _**makeup**_ tipis, Shizune memakaikan sebuah gelang hitam polos tanpa motif di tangan kiri Sakura untuk menambah aksesori. Kemudian ia membuka lemari sepatu Sakura, dan manganjurkannya untuk memakai sepatu bot berhak tidak terlalu tinggi berwarna hitam yang tingginya hanya beberapa senti di atas mata kaki.

Tada~

Sakura sudah siap! Sekarang sudah pukul 19.50 sedangkan acara mulai pukul 20.00. Dengan gesit, Sakura mempersiapkan tas selempang kecil berwarna hitam dan memasukan barang miliknya dengan seperlunya seperti; dompet dan _**Handphone**_ misalnya.

.

.

_**Krieeet. Blam.**_

.

.

"Sasori _**nii –chan**_,Gaara _**nii –chan**__, _Sakura pergi dulu, ya." Ujarnya kalem ketika melihat kedua saudaranya sedang sibuk.

Sasori yang sedang berkutat dengan kulkas besar –mencari sesuatu-di dapur, dan Gaara yang sedang bermain Xbox pun tiba-tiba menoleh ke asal suara maskulin tersebut, dan sedikit terpana melihat pemandangan –adiknya- yang….., cantik sekali.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian bengong begitu? Apa Sakura terlihat….., jelek?" Tanya Sakura dengan pipi yang digembungkan serta rona merah tipis menjalari pipinya yang tembam. Malu.

"Ya. Jelek banget." Balas Gaara datar, walaupun ia hanya bercanda.

Sakura mendengus kesal melihat jawaban yang cukup menusuk dari kakaknya yang mirip binatang langka –Panda-. Namun ia dibuat terkejut ketika melihat kakaknya yang satu lagi –Sasori- sudah berada di sebelahnya dan kemudian mengelus pucuk kepalanya lembut.

Sakura, sih, berharap mendapat pujian.

"Ah~ Adikku yang cengeng ini manis sekali, sih. Kayak bidadari yang habis terjun payung dari Surga." Ujar Sasori sambil menyeringai.

Sakura pun merona. Kemudian langsung memukuli lengan kakaknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Tadinya ia ingin menjitak, tapi apa daya, tangannya saja tidak sampai untuk meraih si Kepala Cabai, padahal ia agak tinggian tuh karena menggunakan sepatu bot yang ada haknya.

"Jangan menggodaku _**nii –chan**_!" rengek Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya yang sudah diolesi _**lipgloss **_tipis.

Gaara pun menoleh kearah Sasori yang mengaduh kesakitan dan Sakura yang menggeram kesal.

"Hoi Sakura, sudah sana pergi jangan malah manyun begitu. Kau ini lamban sekali, seperti nenek-nenek aja."

Nah, berhubung Gaara sedang duduk, langsung habislah kepala si Panda Merah. Err, bukan berarti botak loh, ya. Maksudnya Sakura menjitak kepala kakaknya dengan telak.

Hah. Coba Gaara lagi berdiri, pasti Sakura juga tidak akan sampai menjitak kepalanya. Lagipula kasian Sakura, jika sudah berdiri di antara kakak-kakaknya ia seperti anak gajah di antara para jerapah. Kadang, Sakura dongkol melihat kakaknya yang memang tinggi-tinggi dan memiliki badan proporsional.

"Auw! Apa-apaan kau?" protes Gaara sambil mengelus rambut merahnya asal –agar berkurang sakitnya- dan mengerang kesakitan.

Sakura tersenyum menang. Habis, siapa suruh mengatainya lamban dan seperti nenek-nenek.

Sasori terkekeh geli. "Asal kau tahu saja, Gaara. Sakura gitu-gitu tenaganya melebihi manusia biasa. Apalagi kalo udah mukul, berasa diseruduk banteng—"

Sasori segera berlari menuju pintu depan, karena tau adiknya mengamuk akibat ucapannya barusan.

Terdengar suara ejekan dan gelak tawa Gaara yang menggelegar dari dalam, namun lebih menggelegar lagi teriakan Sakura yang meneriaki "_**ONII –CHAANNN**_! AWAS KAU."

.

.

Ketika sampai di pintu depan, rupanya mobil yang akan mengantar Sakura ke sekolah sudah disiapkan.

"Silahkan naik, Tuan Puteri." Goda Sasori sembari membukakan pintu mobil _**BMW ActiveHybrid 5**_warna hitam -salah satu mobil mewah dari mobil mewah lain milik keluarga Sabaku- dan berlagak menjadi pelayan, sepertinya.

Sakura masih kelelahan akibat berlari mengejar kakaknya, kemudian setelah agak tenang ia mendengus. Lagi. Tapi rona merah masih melekat di pipinya.

Siapa, sih, yang tidak malu jika diperlakukan seperti itu?

Kemudian saat Sakura ingin masuk kedalam mobil, Sasori menahan pergelangan tangannya hingga ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Sasori dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Kau cantik, kok, Saku –_**chan**_. Mirip _**Okaa –san**_." Bisiknya tepat di telinga kiri Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menunduk dalam.

_**Nyuuut.**_

Sakura merasakan pipinya yang tadinya panas karena malu kini berubah menjadi sakit bukan main. Ketika ia mendongak ternyata sudah ada Gaara yang berdiri di sebelah Sasori sambil mencubit kedua pipinya dengan sangat, _**sangat**_ keras. Sepertinya Gaara bermaksud balas dendam.

"Gaara _**nii –chan**_!" teriaknya marah. Melengking sekali suaranya. Hingga Sasori harus menutup kedua telinganya.

Gaara pun yang tidak tahan akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya dan berlari menjauh sembari berteriak "Bye Banteng!"

Sasori yang mendengarnya pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian berlari menyusul Gaara masuk ke dalam. _**Yah**_, berjaga-jaga agar ia tidak kena tinju adiknya yang dahsyat.

"AWAS YA KALIAN BERDUA! AKAN KUHAJAR NANTI. SHANNAROOOO!" teriak Sakura lantang. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobil dan membanting pintu mobil setelahnya.

Ini menandakan bahwa Sakura-marah-besar.

Wah, dua orang berambut merah yang kini sudah di dalam rumah tiba-tiba merinding disko. Mereka masih bisa mendengar teriakan adiknya yang mengerikan. Entah bagaimana nasib mereka ketika Sakura pulang nanti.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam telah terlewati. Jam besar yang berada di ruang tamu sudah berdentang sebanyak sepuluh kali. Yang menandakan sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam.

Tiba-tiba suara telefon rumah keluarga Sabaku berbunyi. Kala itu kebetulan Sasori sedang berada di ruang keluarga, dimana benda tersebut letaknya tidak jauh dari Sasori. Kemudian ia mengangkat telefon dan berkata "_**Moshi – moshi**_?"

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasori langsung menggedor-gedor pintu kamar adiknya.

"Oi Gaara. Ada telefon tuh dari pacarmu!" setelah berbicara begitu, Gaara membuka pintu dengan tampang kusut. "Apa sih? Kayak kemalingan aja." Gerutu Gaara.

Kemudian Sasori menyeringai usil. "Itu, ada cewek namanya Uchiha Hinat—"

Gaara langsung lari menuju ruang keluarga. Di mana masih tergeletak gagang telefon dalam keadaan telentang, yang menandakan masih tersambung dengan penghuni di seberang sana.

"Hm? Ada apa, Hinata?"

"_**G–gomen ne Gaara –kun, a-aku menelfon jam s-segini. **_"

"Nggak masalah. Jadi, ada apa?"

"_**B-begini, bisakah besok kau kerumahku untuk m-mengerjakan presentasi biologi k-kita?**_"

"Besok? Hn, aku ke rumahmu."

"_**Um. J-jangan lupa bawa materi yang s-sudah kau ringkas waktu i-itu.**_"

"Iya, tahu."

"_**Ah, b-baiklah kalau begitu.**_"

"Hn. Kenapa belum tidur?"

"_**E-eh? A-aku…, umm t-tidak bisa t-tidur…, dan m-malah teringat t-tugas biologi k-kita,**_ _**jadi a-aku menelfon mu.**_"

"Haha, kau ini lucu sekali. Bayangin aja wajahku kalo nggak bisa tidur."

"_**J-jangan menggodaku, Gaara –kun!**_"

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok, Hinata. Err- mimpi indah."

_**Tut.**_

Remaja berusia 16 tahun ini langsung merona begitu memutuskan sambungan telefonnya bersama si gadis Uchiha.

Sasori tertawa membahana dan langsung dihadiahi _**deathglare **_terbaik dari Gaara.

"Kenapa belum tidur~? Kau ini lucu sekali~ Sampai jumpa besok, Hinata~ Mimpi indah~" Sasori tergelak.

_Hooo. _Rupanya ia meniru gaya bahasa Gaara yang tadi. Dan bermaksud menggodanya tentu saja.

Ia sempat berfikir 'setan apa yang merasuki adiknya yang notabenenya dingin dan irit bicara, tiba-tiba bisa mengatakan hal manis atau tergolong ajaib seperti tadi.

Gaara menatap horror Sasori. "Jangan menggodaku, Kepala Cabai!"

Tawa Sasori musnah sudah, jika dikatai Kepala Cabai.

"Jangan menghinaku, Panda Merah!" balas Sasori

_**Cetar! **_

Hal _**ini**_ terjadi. Lagi.

Mata melotot. Petir menggelegar antar mata. Yah kalian pasti tahu apa maksudnya.

.

.

_**Blam!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan berakhir dengan bantingan pintu yang berasal dari Gaara.

Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari terkekeh geli.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tidak menyangka adik-adiknya _**sudah **_tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa.

Karena terlalu fokus pada kuliahnya yang juga disertai dengan tugas-tugas segunung, ia jadi jarang berinteraksi dengan si Pinkie yang pemarah dan si Panda Merah yang usil.

Setelah bernostalgia, dan kelamaan melamun, akhirnya terdengar deru mesin mobil dari pintu depan.

Sasori langsung melotot. Di dalam pikirannya hanya 'Itu-pasti-Sakura.'

Dengan secepat kilat ia berlari kearah kamarnya dan menutupnya pelan kemudian menguncinya.

Sedangkan Sakura langsung membanting pintu depan dengan begitu kencang. _**Sengaja**_. Agar para rambut merah itu terlonjak kaget dan mati ketakutan.

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kearah kamarnya kesal.

Walaupun _**sebenarnya **_ia sedang senang bukan main. Tadi saat Prom Night banyak yang memujinya cantik dan Sasuke salah satunya.

.

.

_**Beberapa jam yang lalu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Forehead!" teriak gadis manis bernama Namikaze Ino sambil melambai-lambai. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang biasanya dikuncir kuda tinggi dibiarkan tergerai, membuat kesan 'cantik' melekat pada Ino.**_

_**Sakura pun dengan –berusaha- anggun menuju kearah sahabatnya.**_

"_**Hai. Ino –pig." balasnya santai.**_

"_**Kau cantik sekali dengan gaun maroon-mu itu." Ujarnya senang.**_

_**Sakura tersenyum. "Kau juga cantik dengan gaunmu. Kenapa memilih warna yang sama dengan matamu?" **_

"_**Biar matching aja, Forehead." **_

_**Mereka pun berbincang-bincang seru. Entah topik apa saja yang Ino angkat, sampai mereka berdua tidak menyadari ada empat pasang mata -berwarna hitam kelam yang sangat menghanyutkan- yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan terpesona. Karena sudah tidak tahan karena hanya menatap, akhirnya mereka menghampiri dua gadis cantik tersebut.**_

"_**Hei." Sapa Sasuke.**_

_**Kemudian pemuda satu lagi –yang berada di sebelah Sasuke- adalah Sai. Uchiha Sai. Sepupu Sasuke. Yang naksir berat sama Ino.**_

_**Ketika melihat Ino dan Sai yang sudah sibuk sendiri dan meninggalkan mereka berdua –Sakura dan Sasuke-,**_

_**Sasuke pun menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura perlahan untuk mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. **_

"_**Kau…, cantik." bisiknya dengan suara rendah. Yang tentunya para gadis atau fansnya sudah meleleh bahkan nosebleed saking malu-nya.**_

_**Hembusan nafas Sasuke yang hangat menggelitik leher jenjangnya yang putih mulus. Rasanya lelaki manapun akan tergiur untuk memberi Kissmark pada leher Sakura. Berlaku untuk kedua kakaknya juga, mungkin? Mereka kan juga memiliki hormon yang normal.**_

_**Sakura tersenyum simpul kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya pada dada –yang lumayan- bidang milik Sasuke dan balas berbisik "Thank's, kau juga tampan." **_

_**Sasuke pun memberi jarak antara mereka berdua, kemudian tersenyum. **_

"_**Mau berdansa?" ajaknya sembari menyodorkan tangan.**_

_**Sakura mengangguk dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Sasuke.**_

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA!" jerit Sakura histeris seperti orang yang habis diapa-apain.

Sakura telah kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya. Sejak ia memasuki kamar dan duduk di tempat tidurnya, ia mulai melamunkan kejadian yang baru saja ia lewati.

Jantung berdegup kencang dua kali lipat ketika melihat senyumnya –Sasuke-, pipi merona karena mengingat hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersamanya. Hm, apa itu termasuk ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

Sakura segera membersihkan diri dengan mandi air hangat ditengah malam, kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur King Size-nya sambil memeluk boneka usamiminya.

Selama setengah jam, Sakura hanya membolak-balikan tubuhnya. Ia-tidak-bisa-tidur. Dan ia segera berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar untuk mengambil segelas air putih dingin. Yah, mungkin bisa untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang tengah campur-aduk.

Namun, langkah Sakura tiba-tiba terhenti. Padahal baru berjalan beberapa langkah. Tapi ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Tv yang menyala dan dengan gesit ia memeriksa ruang keluarga, dan benar saja, ada yang lagi nonton.

"Gaara _**nii –chan?**_" tanya Sakura

Tv yang masih menyala tiba-tiba langsung diganti channelnya oleh si Panda Merah menjadi siaran berita.

Heh. Sepertinya ada yang ketahuan menonton film –piiip-, ya?

Sakura menyeringai usil. "Rupanya Gaara _**nii –chan**_ suka menonton begituan, ya, jam segini. Sakura baru tahu, nih."

Gaara tidak menggubris. Ia sedang berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Karena dicuekkin, Sakura mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan santai menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: **_

GYAHAHAHA. /ketawa setan.

Konbanwa Minna –chan! :D mereka baru beranjak remaja nih, hehe. Dewasanya nanti, ya(?). Kan segala sesuatunya butuh proses. /plak.

Kumi takut kalo alurnya yang emang dari awal udah kecepetan malah tambah kecepetan =_= /gigitjari.

HEHEHE. Mumpung kumi _**lagi liburan**_, kumi jadi punya banyak waktu buat ngetik ff ini! Hohoho. Nah, sepertinya It's difficult bakal tamat di chapter 6. Tapi itu baru dugaan kumi doang :3

~Selamat Membaca~

Kumi Usagi ~(^.^)~  
~09-06-13~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Desclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
_**Warning: **__OOC, ide mungkin pasaran, typo, AU, dll._

_**It's difficult! © Kumi Usagi**_

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

.

.

"Rupanya kau bisa berpakaian rapi, heh Panda." Ejek suara bariton milik Sasori pada Minggu pagi hari ini.

Gaara baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia hari ini memang sengaja sedikit merapikan penampilannya dari sebelumnya karena—

"Mau ketemu sama Hinata, ya? Hahaha~" cerocos Sasori usil.

Yang diberi julukan Panda hanya menyipitkan matanya dan berusaha mengacuhkan kakaknya yang menyebalkan.

Sakura yang sedang sarapan di sebelah Sasori –corethampirtersedakcoret- terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku kedua saudaranya.

Gaara mendekati meja makan dengan langkah enggan. Di pikirannya adalah 'kenapa-mereka-menghancurkan-mood-ku.'

"Andai aku lagi pegang cermin. Oh, lihat ekspresimu, Gaar. Tadi kayaknya pas keluar kamar sumringah amat, sekarang malah kusut kayak baju yang belum disetrika,"

_Hooo_. Sepertinya saling-mengejek adalah kebiasaan para Sabaku, ya?

"Cerewet." Balas Gaara kesal lalu melampiaskannya pada roti panggang yang digigitnya.

_**Ting. Tong.**_

"Siapa, sih, yang pagi-pagi begini ganggu waktu sarapan!?" (baca: pagi-pagi = jam 10) Sasori sewot sendiri. Padahal suara bel pun hanya terdengar pelan -dikarenakan jarak antara pintu masuk dan ruang makan yang sedang mereka gunakan lumayan jauh-.

"Mungkin itu Sasuke –_**kun**_! Kalau begitu Sakura pergi dulu, ya. Jaa ne!" seru si gadis berambut mirip gulali dengan nyaring lalu mulai berlari-lari kecil ke arah pintu.

Imut. Itu kesan pertama Sasori saat melihat adiknya 'ternyata' sudah berpakaian rapi pula. Heran, kenapa dia baru sadar?

_Grak_.

Gaara berdiri dari kursinya ketika ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Kemudian ia mengambil barang serta berkas-berkas yang harus ia bawa ke rumah Hinata, setelah itu ia mengambil kunci mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Sasori _poker face_.

'Sialan. Kenapa hari Minggu kali ini benar-benar menyebalkan.' Gerutu si Sulung Sabaku.

Kasihan sekali Sasori, ia malah ngedumel begitu kedua adiknya pergi. Entah kenapa tampaknya pemuda berusia 20 tahun ini agak cerewet ya pagi ini. Apa dikarenakan tugas kuliahnya? Tidak. Tugas kuliahnya sudah ia cicil dan ia kesampingkan. Apa karena seseorang? Siapa yang tahu?

Baru saja ingin berdiri, ponselnya bergetar. Lagi.

Ketika ia memeriksanya terdapat 7 pesan dari sahabat kuningnya.

From: Si Kuning  
To: Sasori  
Subject: Help!  
Oi. Bantu aku Sasori!

Sasori mengernyit. Lagi. Sudah dari semalam ia diteror sms pemaksaan dari sahabatnya.  
'Apa-apaan makhluk kuning itu?' ujarnya dalam hati. Sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya ia membalas e-mail tersebut dan menghela nafas frustasi.

Drrttt. Drrrtt. Ponsel Sasori bergetar kembali beberapa detik kemudian.

From: Si Kuning  
To: Sasori  
Subject: re: Help!  
Ayolah, Sas. Ino-chan rewel nih, ia memaksaku untuk pergi menemaninya hari ini, tapi kalau kau ke rumahku sekarang dan membantuku aku jamin ia tidak akan memaksaku. Lagipula habis itu kita akan datang ke reuni SMA jam 11 nanti, kan?

"Hah?" Sasori bingung sekarang. Ia tidak diberitahu, tuh. Atau ia diberi tahu tapi ia—

Sekarang Sasori menepuk jidatnya pelan.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk segera berganti pakaian setelah itu pergi menuju rumah Deidara dengan _Jaguar XF warna abu-abu _miliknya.

.

.

Di lain sisi, di tempat seekor makhluk langka berada….

Pemuda berambut merah itu sedang berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Uchiha. Kemudian ia mengetuk pintu dengan kikuk. Setelah itu muncullah seorang pelayan yang malah menatapnya seperti 'mengapa ada makhluk seperti ini di sini.'

Karena Gaara tak suka menunggu lama ia langsung saja berkata _"_Permisi, apa Hinata—"

"Ko? Apakah itu temanku yang datang?" tanya suara lembut dari dalam.

Ko. Salah satu pelayan yang masih baru di Mansion Uchiha.

Pintu di depan Gaara semakin lebar terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Hinata yang cantik.

'_Cantik?_' kata tersebut sempat terbesit di benak Gaara hingga membuatnya sedikit merona.

"Silahkan masuk, Gaara –_**kun**_," Sambut Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum. "Ko, tolong buatkan teh, dan antarkan ke perpustakaan," lanjutnya pelan.

Gaara pun akhirnya masuk ke kediaman Uchiha yang tidak kalah besarnya dengan kediamannya sendiri, dan mengekori Hinata.

Mereka berdua pun menempati ruang perpustakaan, dan mulai mengerjakan tugas presentasi mereka dengan duduk berhadapan pada kursi dan meja besar yang tersedia di sana.

"Ano, Gaara –_**kun**_?—"  
"Hinata—" Ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Kau duluan." Balas Gaara singkat, padat, dan jelas. Menurutnya seorang lelaki gentleman harus mentaati pepatah ladies first.

_Kaaaats_. Hinata merona dan malah menundukkan kepalanya.

Pemuda tampan di depannya hanya mengangkat sebelah alis tipis miliknya karena heran. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Tidak usah malu begitu, Hinata. Kita 'kan udah temenan dari kecil," Ujarnya enteng kemudian menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya perlahan dan sedikit mencuri-curi pandang pada pemuda di depannya yang ternyata sedang menatapnya intens.

"Y-ya. Kau benar. U-uhm, aku cuma mau nanya, boleh aku melihat garis besar r-ringkasanmu? A-aku sudah membuat beberapa layout, sih, dan i-itu baru mencakup video, gambar dan beberapa penjelasan di bawahnya."

_Yah, _Hinata akhirnya gagap kembali. Padahal tadi ia sudah berusaha mati-matian tidak bicara gagap ketika menyambut teman masa kecilnya itu. Tapi rupanya gagapnya bisa kambuh ketika gugup melandanya.

Gaara mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas.

Waktu berjalan begitu –sangat- lama bagi Hinata. Ia benar-benar gugup, jari-jarinya sibuk menari di atas keyboard laptop untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya, sedangkan pemuda di depannya malah santai-santai, terlebih lagi, si makhluk langka itu suka menatapnya intens. Bulir-bulir peluh semakin banyak bersarang di balik poni-nya yang rata, padahal suhu di ruangan itu tidak panas tidak pula dingin.

"Hinata…..," Ujar Gaara dengan tiba-tiba. Rasanya jantung Hinata ingin melompat keluar saat itu juga.

"Y-ya?" balasnya gagap.

Gaara sedikit menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata. "Apakah—"

_**Krieet. **_

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pelayan wanita.

"Gomenasai saya mengganggu. Saya hanya mengantarkan beberapa camilan," Ujarnya kemudian meletakkan piring dan wadah berisi camilan yang bentuknya cukup menggiurkan. Setelah itu pelayan tersebut membungkukkan badan dan berlalu meninggalkan dua manusia berbeda gender itu.

Hinata yang masih gugup langsung mencomot 1 cookies berukuran sedang dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya dalam keadaan utuh, tanpa digigit terlebih dahulu. Sungguh, dari luar Hinata terlihat anggun, tapi…

"Fuh," Gaara terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Hinata.

Pipi tembam gadis itu makin memerah lalu ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Kau ini. Aku hanya ingin tanya, apakah tugas kita sudah selesai? Aku bosan." Jelasnya sembari meraih laptop yang Hinata gunakan dan mulai mengotak-atiknya.

Author sweatdrop. Heh. Apa readers pikir makhluk langka itu akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata? /lupakan/

Mari kita lihat ke sisi satunya, di mana sang Kepala Cabai berada….

Setelah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya, ia dan sahabat kuningnya mulai berjalan santai memasuki gedung Sekolah.

Sasori menghela nafas pelan, sudah 3 tahun ia tidak ke sini—

"Hoi Sasori! Deidara!" teriak sebuah suara yang lumayan membahana.

Sasori poker face. Lagi. 'Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang aneh itu?' pikirnya lalu menghampiri Hidan yang tadi berteriak di dalam aula.

"HOI! Apa kabar kau Hidan!?" Deidara balas berteriak.

Sasori makin tanpa ekspresi. Mukanya datar dan rata bagaikan papan triplek. 'Kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan makhluk kuning yang berisik ini pula?' pikirnya lagi.

"Bisa tidak, kalian tak usah teriak-teriak?" ujar Sasori dongkol sedongkol-dongkolnya orang dongkol.

Deidara dan Hidan mengabaikan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan si Kepala Cabai dan memulai obrolan konyolnya.

"Ah~ Aku tidak menyesal datang ke sini. Rupanya di angkatan kita banyak gadis cantik, ya. Hahaha~" ujar Deidara.

"Ya~ Dress mini, kaki jenjang, rambut panjang…,blablablabla" Sasori menjauh dari kedua sahabat konyolnya yang berisik dan mencari tempat duduk yang suasananya lebih tenang. Kemudian pemuda tampan itu mulai mengedarkan pandangan di sekitarnya.

Deg.

Matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang menurutnya –sangat- familiar dan cantik. Ia mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna ungu dengan corak bunga mawar di beberapa sisi dan itu membuat beberapa mata terpikat ketika melihatnya.

"Konan…..?" ujarnya pelan.

Semenjak seminggu setelah kejadian pernyataan cinta Konan yang menurut Sasori sangat _sangat awkward, _Sasori mulai memperhatikan Konan, dari gerak-geriknya; yang gugup saat bersanding dengannya, saat serius dalam suatu hal, saat ia tersenyum, saat menangis, bahkan saat ia tertawa dengan membahana pun, Sasori perhatikan.

Hingga waktu terus berjalan, saat Sasori menginjak kelas 11 ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya ketika berada di dekat Konan. Setelah ditelusuri sendiri olehnya, ia tahu bahwa ia menyukai Konan.

Karena terlalu asyik melamun, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa gadis yang daritadi ia perhatikan dan memenuhi pikirannya ada di depannya sembari membawa dua buah gelas minuman.

"Hei," Sapa Konan kemudian menyerahkan segelas minuman yang dibawanya kepada Sasori.  
Sasori mendongak lalu tersenyum simpul dan mengambil gelas tersebut sembari bergumam 'terima kasih'

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Si pemuda berambut merah hanya mengangguk. Masih terpesona akan sosok di sampingnya yang bagaikan bidadari—

"Hei, bicara, dong, Kepala Cabai," Ujarnya usil.

—mungkin kali ini bidadari yang habis nyemplung ke got.

Sasori tersenyum miring dan membuat wajah jenaka. "Ya baiklah. Jadi apa yang harus kita bicarakan?"

Sungguh, anak jenius yang satu ini tampak bodoh jika terkait masalah cinta. Tidak romantis sama sekali, heh.

Si Kepala Cabai heran melihat Konan yang terdiam dengan wajah menunduk dan alis yang bertautan.  
Karena bingung dan benci dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sasori merapatkan diri ke arah Konan dengan menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat. Setelah itu ia membisikkan nama gadis di sebelahnya dengan sok coretseksicoret.

Konan menoleh dan wajahnya langsung merona diakibatkan jarak antara dirinya dan Sasori yang begitu dekat.

"Y-ya?"

Sasori membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Konan merona. Lagi.

Mungkin kalian berpikir, saking bodohnya Sasori dalam hal cinta ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan hingga membuat Konan merona, seperti; 'Ah, a-aku ingin pipis, tunggu sebentar, ya.' atau 'Ugh, kebelet pup, nih, aku.. ke toilet dulu, ya!'

…Tentu saja bukan.

Tapi…,

"Konan.. Kau..—" Jeda.

Konan pun mulai bergidik ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Sasori yang begitu hangat.

"—cantik sekali. Membuatku ingin…memakanmu saja. Rawr." Lanjutnya jenaka serta muka tanpa ekspresi.

Konan akhirnya sweatdrop. Beginikah sikap romantis dari 'pangeran merah' yang diagung-agungkan oleh siswi Yoorappa dulu?

"Ahehe. Thank's Sasori –_**kun**_." Jawabnya kikuk.

Lalu mereka akhirnya berbincang-bincang dari mulai topik yang biasa saja sampai topik yang menurut si pemuda…..lucu.

"Um, tentu saja aku ingat! Waktu aku menyatakan cinta padamu aku memang terlihat idiot. Itu semua karena ulah adikku –Hinata- yang terlalu banyak menonton drama cinta diumurnya yang jauh lebih muda dariku, kemudian menyuruhku mempraktekkannya dengan rayuan dan tangisan mautnya yang lebih mirip orang habis mengiris bawang."

Gadis itu mendengus. Dan pemuda di sebelahnya terkekeh geli.

"Tapi..yang lebih terlihat bodoh adalah adikmu si Gaara…yang kelihatannya sedang menemani adikku."

.

.

.

Loh?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasori.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau Hinata teman dekat adikmu, jadi kupikir ia mengundang adikmu untuk menonton opera sabun gratis. Dan wajahnya sok menyeringai macam setan kebelet entah apaitu."

Dua sejoli itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai orang-orang di sekitar mereka heran. Hm, akhirnya topik selanjutnya yang dibahas kedua sejoli itu pindah pada Gaara si Panda Merah.

Di lain sisi….

"HATCHII!...HUATCHI!*" Gaara bersin bertubi-tubi membuat hidung mancungnya terlihat merah.

'Kayaknya di sini nggak ada debu.' Gerutu Gaara yang sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan yang sedang ia tempati.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara –_**kun**_?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Hn, –HATCHI!...ugh."

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**A/N: **_

_**Konbanwa, Minna-san!  
Gomen, ne, aku telat banget update-nya! .  
Eto, kayaknya di sini humornya benar-benar garing, ne?=.=  
Entahlah selera humorku menurun drastis(?) trus romancenya juga nggak kerasa banget, ya? Haha maaf ya aku masih dalam proses pembelajaran(…)  
Um, sekedar info aja, untuk Welcome to our silly life sudah kuketik tapi bakal aku publish pada bulan agustus akhir atau september. if-you-know-what-i-mean, tapi kalo nggak tau pm aja~  
Yosh, kayaknya itu aja cuap-cuapku hahaha. **_

_**~Selamat Membaca~**_

_**Kumi Usagi ~(^.^)~  
~03-07-13~  
**_


End file.
